Stranded
by waytoomanyfandoms
Summary: What happens when group of actors meet up with their characters? This is the sequel to "A Day in the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson"! (fandoms: sherlock, doctor who, supernatural, merlin, avengers, star trek, harry potter, torchwood, and pirates of the Caribbean)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the sequel to "A Day in the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated! But here we are!:) ATTENTION NEW READERS: if you are just reading this, and you haven't yet read A Day in the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, I highly recommend that you do so that this story makes sense (its a quick read)! **

**For this sequel, I had a hard time coming up with a title. Anyone have any suggestions? I may come up with one later, but this one was just a fill in… **

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short, but I just needed something dramatic for the story to start off:) Enjoy! **

**(I own none of the actors/characters in this story, so i take no credit for that! The idea [mainly for the first story] was from a tumblr post-this story is probably going to be more from my weird imagination) **

Lights flickered throughout the console room as sparks burst from the crevices of the control panel. A red light continued to blare into the eyes of everyone as the monotonous blare of an alarm warned the travellers of possible danger.

Everyone scrambled about, looking for something to hold onto. Most gripped a handrail, while the others clutched the control panel.

The travelers were being thrown about like ragdolls as the time machine shook and spun about, leaving half of them feeling ill.

One man clambered his way to the centerpiece of the console room, frantically searching for a solution. Once he reached his designation, he pulled a skinny metallic machinery of some sort, and waved its glowing tip at the sparking machine. Flicking his wrist, he read the results on the skinny metal item, and his eyes widened.

Looking about the controls splayed in front of him, he raked his brain for something to fix this problem. With another jolt, he was thrown from his position, and he slid all the way to the doors at the entrance of the time machine.

His eyes flittered around the console room in search for one person: the one person that he recognized the most- The one person who he knew best- The one person who started all of this.

The man found himself shouting towards his only hope in a pinstripe suit and trench coat.

"_What did you do_?"

**A/N: So, to be clear, the 'man' that was trying to solve the problem was the 11th doctor, and the man he was talking to at the end was david tennant or the 10th doctor:) but YAY the sequel is up! I'm happy I finally uploaded something, so i can sleep now:) What do you guys think so far (i know, i know, its only the first chapter…)? Any suggestions or requests for this story? I'll try to keep them in mind! and ok this might sound crazy, but i already have an idea for how this story to end… jeez i should write it down… OK DONT FORGET TO FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! **

**(P.S. I now have A Day in the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson on Wattpad! check it out and tell your friends!:))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! What's this? A new chapter posted ****_early?_**** Now that's what I call a plot twist (badum tss)! Ahem… sorry for the bad joke…uh…well, anyways! here's the next chapter! I'm now sick, and I have nothing to do, so I decided to post this chapter! And just so you guys know, this chapter takes place where "A Day in the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson" left off so insert flashback!**

**(I own none of the actors/characters in this story, so i take no credit for that! The idea [mainly for the first story] was from a tumblr post-this story is probably going to be more from my weird imagination) **

_*flashback to when the TARDIS landed*_

"What do we have here?" A man with the bowtie and floppy hair said.

"_Matt? Jenna?" _David questioned stepping forward. As David stepped forwards, 'Matt' took a step backwards.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember this happening." The eleventh Doctor questioned his former self, his barely noticeable eyebrows furrowing.

"How did you even do that whole thing with the TARDIS falling from the sky?" Misha asked.

"Oh well you see I was letting Clara here fly the TARDIS, but she-…" the raggedy man paused a for a moment, realizing the question asked, "wait… How do you know about the TARDIS?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I've watched the show a little bit, and I guess I'm a slight fan." He admitted.

"Show? What show?" Clara questioned from behind the Doctor.

"_Oh,"_ Misha drawled, "Sorry I forgot to stay in character."

"Character? What's going on?" The Doctor questioned looking around. As he looked around at the group of actors he noticed 'Rose' standing amongst the people.

"_Rose." _He simply stated, as if it said everything he wanted to say to her. As he looked around even more, he noticed 'River' also shuffled in the mix of people. "Hello sweetie." He smiled.

"_What?" _Rose asked, slightly 'jealous', looking between the eleventh Doctor and River Song.

"Wait, wait, wait." Martin interjected, "time out for a moment." He made a 'T' symbol with his hands as he stepped in front of the group.

"First of all, how did you do that?" Martin motioned to the TARDIS and to the sky.

"Well, like I said, Clara here was trying to fl-" a confused Martin interrupted the eleventh Doctor.

"-No, I mean in real life."

"Well, yes, that's what I'm talking about." The Doctor stated.

"Wait, what's going on?" Clara asked from behind the Doctor.

"Oh, _of course!_" The Doctor said, slapping his forehead with the palm of his hand. "_Clara, _when you were flying into the TARDIS, you must have pulled the wrong lever, and we ended up in some alternate universe. That explains why the TARDIS's shields weren't functioning properly…" He rambled on, to which everyone was left confused, albeit the Doctor.

"Wait a mo. Can I see inside?" David asked, testing to see what was actually happening. He had a theory of what was going on, but he _had _to have some sort of solid evidence for it to be true.

"Oh, you want to see the new desktop setting eh? Well, I'll have to warn you, it's not coral anymore." The bowtie-d man said, stepping aside for his 'former self' to enter the time machine.

David disappeared into the blue box, and no one said a word. Even the fans on the sidelines were silent. A distant "_Oh my god," _could be heard from within the box as David sprinted out again. He stared up at the blue box and started running around it.

"I never thought I'd say this again but: it's bigger on the inside." He said, running his hands through his hair.

Everyone took turns running in and out of the box, checking to make sure it was in fact real. Once everyone concluded that the box standing in front of them was real, they all stood staring at the man in the bow tie and the petit woman in the red dress behind him. _If that was actually the TARDIS, than who were they?_ This question ran through David's head, but before he could voice his question, Jared interrupted him.

"Can we take a ride?" He asked. Clara and the eleventh doctor exchanged looks and the Doctor shrugged.

"I don't see why not."

Everyone then piled into the TARDIS (Jared had to open the second door to get through), and the doors shut behind them. The deep blue interior of the TARDIS gave a gloomy feel to everyone aboard, but everyone soon brushed off that feeling when they realized that they were IN THE ACTUAL TARDIS.

No one really knew how this was exactly happening, as Doctor Who was just a TV show, but no one questioned it.

The eleventh Doctor was whispering something to Clara when David meandered up to the console.

_Ah, I remember those days… _ He thought to himself, brushing his hand against the edge of the console.

"How are you here?" The eleventh Doctor's voice questioned him from behind, making David jolt and push on a random button.

The TARDIS jerked, sending everyone tumbling backwards. A grinding noise erupted from the machine as it spun and jolted about.

All eighteen passengers of the TARDIS were thrown at the time machine tumbled into the vortex.

**A/N: And that's what happened when the Doctor arrived! Trouble ensues! The next chapter will be back to the present day, so leaving off somewhere around the time that the first chapter left off. sorry if there was any confusion! So, any comments, concerns, questions, recommendations, requests, or thoughts? You must think of something when you read this story, so let me know! and come on guys, none of you could think of a better title than "Stranded"? I know you've got something in there! I'll probably change the title later in the story, if you guys need something more to work off of, but still… please? Ok, I'm out. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, with all the homework coming and EXAMS COMING IN LIKE A LITTLE OVER A MONTH so yeah… See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and REVIEW! And tell your fandom friends about this! or tell your non-fandom friends about this to freak them out! Ok sorry for the long author's notes… BYE!;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for uploading so late! I have had a couple of days off this week, so I should have gotten more writing in, but I've been spending my time studying for exams:\ And it was also Thanksgiving, so for all who celebrates it: Happy Thanksgiving! I've also gotten into Game of Thrones, so… I don't know if you'll see Game of Thrones in this story because I'm only on like episode 4, but who knows… So, here we are, the next chapter! I'll probably take off my A/N 'chapter', so if you guys see that this story has been updated in the next few days, it's probably just me taking off that chapter (i really hate those random A/N's that i put in there). So, enough of my rambling! Enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave PLENTY of reviews (i read ALL of them)!:D**

The TARDIS landed with a "thud" and everyone froze. The lights in the TARDIS shut off, and everyone was left standing in an eerie darkness, the only muted light coming from the foggy windows on the front doors.

The Doctor slowly walked to the entrance, sonic screwdriver at the ready. His hand rested on the door, and made everyone jump when he pulled the door open quickly. His head poked out and then he turned to the group that was staring at him expectedly.

"We seem to back in my universe." He said as he straightened his bowtie, eyebrows furrowing.

"No way." Said Colin, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Go see for yourselves." The Doctor stepped aside, and motioned towards the slightly agape doors.

As all of the actors streamed out of the TARDIS in amazement, Clara meandered up to the Doctor and started to whisper to him as they watched the expressions of the actors in the new universe.

"Should we really be doing this?" She questioned quietly.

"Doing what?" The Doctor asked innocently.

"Letting a bunch of random people walk around a parallel universe?" She stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What happens when they run into their doubles? What then?" Clara asked, looking up at the Doctor. The Doctor thought for a moment, but was interrupted when he saw the sight of the group of strangers starting to wander off in groups.

"Oi!" The Doctor shouted after them waving his arms as he stumbled out of the police box. "Where are you guys going? Don't I even get to know who you all are?" He exclaimed. The group of actors turned and started walking back towards the raggedy man, and gathered around them.

"Who _are _you people? And I still don't understand why _you're _here." He said, sticking his finger at David. "I most certainly don't remember anything like this." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"Right, well, I'm not actually 'the Doctor'," David explained, much to the actual Doctor's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Asked the Doctor.

"I mean, that I am not the Doctor, that's not Rose, that's not River, and that's not Jack." David said, pointing his finger at each of the actors as he named their characters.

"Then _who are you_?" The Doctor demanded, getting a little impatient.

"We're actors. In… our universe, Doctor Who is just a TV show, and we are the actors that play your characters." He said, motioning to the people around him.

"So… all of you are actors?" Clara asked.

"Yes. Johnny Depp over there is Captain Jack Sparrow from Pirates of the Caribbean. Robert Downey Jr. and Tom Hiddleston are Iron Man and Loki from the Avengers-" David was interrupted from his listings by Clara.

"-Wait. The Avengers? Like the one's I saw on the telly? They were in New York, right? The whole alien invasion thing. Everyone was scared stiff." Clara said, remembering the terrifying day in history.

"You mean the Avengers are real here?" Tom asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Interesting," The Doctor said, rubbing his chin. "The things that were just fiction in your universe seem to be real in ours." He thought aloud.

"Whoa! So you mean to tell me that there's a _Tony Stark _flying around here? Someone take me to Stark Tower _now._" Robert said, getting excited.

"Wait, I also know you two." Clara said, pointing to the Sherlock duo. "The detective and the blogger right? But… You," She looked towards Benedict, "you _died. _I remember; it was all over the papers. You jumped off a building after you said you were a fake." Clara said, remembering.

"Well actually-" Ben started, but was cut off by the Doctor.

"-No! No spoilers. You might know things that this universe doesn't know yet, and we can't risk anything happening."

"So what now?" Zachary asked, fixing his Spock ears.

"Well, we can't quite get you all back to your universe. This trip took a lot of energy out of the TARDIS, and she needs a while to rest." The Doctor informed, looking back at his beloved box.

"How long is a while?" Daniel questioned.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out." The Doctor answered, and spun on his heel to saunter to his TARDIS.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do now?" Bradley asked.

"Whatever you'd like. Just meet back here at dusk. Don't get into trouble, and remember the buddy system!" He pointed his finger at the entire group, grabbed Clara by the arm, and disappeared inside the dark TARDIS.

Excited, the actors split up into groups, and headed off to who knows where…

**A/N: Yay! so in the next few chapters, you get to see what happens when a bunch of actors are let into a parallel universe! The next chapter will probably leave off somewhere right after this chapter, but I'm still not sure (I really have no idea where this story is going). I've also been having difficulties trying to make sure that all the actors get to talk in the chapters, but it's kind of hard because there's a lot. Are there any characters that you want to hear more from? Tell me in the reviews! If you haven't seen much of your favorite character(s), don't worry, because I have a plan that will narrow in on every character later in the story… So anyways, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thank you guys so much, and see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, I would like to tell you how sorry I am for making you guys wait so long for this next chapter! It's been probably over two weeks since the last update! I've just been really busy with exams and stuff and turning in a bunch of other work, but guess what? It's now winter break! So, here's the next chapter! And also, I would like to thank you all for your reviews! And PLEASE let me know if you like where the story is going or not, because I would really appreciate it if you did. I've realized that this story is a bit different than "A Day In the Lives of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson", because this story has slightly more of a plot to it, so PLEASE let me know what you want, and don't want! I won't take offense! I'm really writing this story for you guys, so I want you guys to be happy with it! So, here's the next chapter! Not all of the characters are in this one. It's mainly the Sherlock duo. Also, let me know which characters/actors you want to hear more from! I know you all have a favorite that you want to be in the story more, so just let me know, and I'll try to use them more!:) Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and leave plenty of reviews! Thank you!:D**

*****WARNING***: This chapter may contain some spoilers for "The Reichenbach Fall", so if you haven't seen it yet, and you're planning to, and you hate spoilers, you might want to go watch it. It's not too bad, but it's kind of post-reichenbach. **

**ALSO: If I don't see you guys before the holidays, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I hope you all have a lovely holiday and a happy new year! **

The groups scattered around in the small neighborhood that they were in, trying to figure out where they were. It wasn't long until they all meandered back to the TARDIS before they were needed to. A few of the actors streamed into the TARDIS, while the others waited outside, chatting amongst themselves about how amazing it was to be in a different universe.

"Do you know where we are?" Daniel asked the Doctor, who was on his back, and under the TARDIS control panel.

"I believe somewhere in Liverpool the last time I checked." The Doctor asked as he twiddled with his screwdriver. "Why are you all back so early?" He asked, looking up at the few actors that were crowded around him.

"Well…" Daniel trailed off.

Tom noticed Daniels struggle, and jumped in.

"When you're done fixing the TARDIS, do you think you could take us to meet our characters? Only if it's alright with you…" Tom said, not wanting to bother the Doctor.

The Doctor paused for a moment, and then scooted out from under the panel, still sitting in a cross-legged position. He furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought as he rolled the question over in his mind.

"I don't see why not…" the Doctor muttered, not knowing what he was getting himself into. A few whispered 'yes's' were heard throughout the TARDIS as the actors celebrated. The few ran outside to tell the others as the Doctor stood to face Clara.

"I don't really know if that was the best decision that I have ever made." He said, squinting slightly.

"It'll make one hell of an adventure." Clara beamed, looking on the bright side.

"You're right." The Doctor said, smiling. "Geronimo, eh?" He said, holding out his hand to Clara. Clara grabbed the Time Lord's hand and smiled even wider.

"Geronimo." She agreed as they both ran out of the TARDIS to gather all of the actors into the time machine for the grand adventure that awaited them.

Once everyone was present within the police box, the Doctor started flipping controls.

"I think that the TARDIS should have enough energy to travel within this universe." He stated. "Where to first?" He asked.

All the actors looked around at each other, waiting for someone to raise their voice first.

"221B Baker Street, please." Martin requested from his position beside Benedict.

The Doctor smiled as he started running in circles around the controls, flipping, pulling, and pressing the occasional lever. The TARDIS began to shake and spin, jolting the actors about as they all yelped in joy.

A few moments passed by, and the TARDIS landed with a _thud_.

"Is there a Sherlock Holmes, and a John Watson present?" the Doctor asked the group, getting ready to swing open the doors. Martin and Benedict exchanged excited looks. Benedict was overly thrilled to finally meet his character, and see how he actually acted and behaved. Benedict thought that this could be a great opportunity to polish his acting of the detective's character for when he'd return to his own universe. Martin thought that this would be a great opportunity to screw around with John.

The Doctor swung open the doors, and motioned for the two actors to step out. As the two actors walked to the front door of 221B Baker street, the rest of the actors in the TARDIS across the street huddled around the door to try to get a peek as to what was happening.

Martin knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Both Martin and Benedict waited patiently at the door for several minutes before concluding that no one was home. With disappointment, the duo began to turn around and head back to the TARDIS, when they heard someone calling them from down the street.

"Sherlock?" Benedict and Martin turned to the voice and saw John Watson about a dozen feet away from them, holding a carton of milk in hand. The ex army doctor didn't even notice his double standing behind the man that had been dead for over two months.

"Shit, I forgot that I'm supposed to be dead." Benedict whispered to Martin as they both stared in awe at John.

John dropped the milk and stormed up to the 'detective'.

"What the _hell… _" John muttered in awe as he stared at 'Sherlock' in front of him. John started pointing a finger at him as he began to shout. "You're supposed to be dead!"

Benedict started backing up slowly.

"I-it's not what it seems…" Ben started, but was interrupted by the hard blow on his nose that came from John's fist. Ben gripped his nose as blood started to slowly pour out. Martin tried to hold back his snickers as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"I swear, Sherlock, if this is another one of your _bloody experiments _I will-" John was grabbing Ben by the lapels at this point, and Martin decided to step between the two.

"-Hey, hey, alright now, let's all calm down for a moment." Martin said calmly. For the first time, John noticed Martin and his eyes widened. _What the hell is going on? _John wondered in complete shock as he stared at the man across from him who happened to look exactly like him (minus the new mustache).

"W-what… Who…?" John started, squinting at his doppelganger.

"Let's sit you down and have a nice chat, alright?" Martin suggested, motioning to the front door of 221B. As Martin marched into the flat with the staring John following close behind, Ben noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to survey the empty street. He noticed the TARDIS directly across from him, but right next to it, in the shaded alley, he saw someone staring at him. As he squinted his eyes and took a few steps closer, he noticed that the man laughing at him from the alley way was in fact Sherlock Holmes.

Benedict smiled and ran across the street whilst holding his bleeding nose.

Sherlock stood, leaning against the brick wall in the alley, trying to fight back a smile.

"Thank you, whoever you are, for doing my job for me. I would have waited a bit longer before doing what you did, but that will have to do. " Sherlock stated quickly and in one breath.

"Amazing." Ben breathed as he stared at his character.

Sherlock smirked and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his double. Benedict thanked him and put the material to his bleeding nose.

"Where are you from? You're most certainly not from here. I'm guessing you're an actor, well, not really guessing as it's practically written all over your wardrobe." Sherlock started to ramble as he deduced the mysterious man.

"I'm… well…" Ben didn't know how to explain it.

"Go on." Sherlock persisted.

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm from a… sort of… different universe?" Ben stated the answer as if it was a question.

Sherlock smirked, and then squinted as he read Ben's face, trying to see if he was lying.

"You're… telling the truth…?" Sherlock inquired, still not quite believing this strange man. Ben nodded.

"I'm an actor in my universe, and I play you in a TV show." Ben explained.

"Interesting." Sherlock seemed to doze off into thought. "What's your name?" Sherlock asked the man, his eyes closed.

"Ben." Benedict stated.

"Your _full _name." Sherlock asked.

"Benedict Cumberbatch." Benedict answered. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, his eyes still shut in thought, but then he smiled once more and shot his eyes open again. He stuck his hand out to Ben, which he took, and shook firmly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Benedict Cumberbatch."

**A/N: WOO! So Martin and Benedict got to meet their characters! What do you guys want Martin and John do together? Benedict and Sherlock? And which actors do you want to meet their characters next (I'm planning for all of them to meet their characters, so don't worry:))? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! And also, I forgot to mention, that last night I had a dream about this fanfic O_o It was weird because I thought it was real, but yeah so that reminded me that no, I had not written the next chapter yet… anyways, tell me what you guys think in the reviews, and again, let me know what you want to happen, and what you don't want to happen! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thank you all, and see you in the next chapter! **

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW: I had always had something in mind for the plot of this chapter, but it I kept hitting dead ends. thanks to a guest user, I was able to make something INTERESTING happen! So here's a shout out to that guest who left that suggestion to make what happened happen:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Okay, I probably should have updated earlier because I'm on break, but I had a little bit of writers block:\ BUT DON'T WORRY because I got an idea and yay so here we are:D I think this chapter might be a longer one, but I haven't checked yet, so we'll see…So, did you all have a good holiday? Did you spend most of it on the internet like I did? Anyways, read on, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!:D**

**WARNING: This might contain spoilers for "The Reichenbach Fall" so if you haven't seen it yet and you were planning to, or you just hate spoilers, I would recommend watching it first! It's not too bad, it's just post-reichenbach. ALSO there might be spoilers for the ending of Merlin in here! (also not too bad)**

"So… You and… that Cumberbatch man… are actors from a different universe?" John questioned Martin freeman as he tried to wrap his head around the information that his double just gave him.

"Yeah pretty much." Martin said, putting down his teacup on the table in front of the couch that he was seated on. Instead of sitting, John was pacing the room in front of Martin, trying to make sense of things. He had just seen his dead best friend outside 221B Baker Street, and he was very much _alive_. On top of that, he just met a man who looks exactly like him, and claims to be an actor from an alternate universe.

"So… Sherlock's still dead then." John said solemnly as he stopped in his tracks to look at Martin.

Martin frowned as he saw the sorrow in the blogger's eyes. He wanted to tell the man that his best friend was alive, and was running around the streets of London. He wanted to tell him that Sherlock Holmes would come back and solve crimes once again.

While Martin argued with himself in his head, on whether or not he should spill the big secret to the warn out doctor, John sat himself down in his well-known armchair, picking up his tea cup to take a sip of the warm contents.

"Sod this." Martin mumbled to himself.

"Sorry, what was that?" John asked, snapping out of his slight daze.

"Listen," Martin stood from the couch and moved to stand in front of the seated John.

"What's wrong?" John asked, looking up at Martin.

"Sherlock Holmes…" Martin paused, as he looked John in the eyes, wondering if this was really a good idea.

"What about him?" John asked.

"He's…" After taking a big sigh, Martin looked John in the face to say, "Sherlock Holmes is not dead."

John narrowed his eyes and looked at Martin, almost believing him, before looking down to his lap, chuckling.

"Okay, this is enough now. First you come into my flat telling me that you're from some other universe, and now you're telling me that Sherlock Holmes is not dead… It's just…" John closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think things through for a moment.

"John, I swear to you, Sherlock is _alive _and he's running around the streets of London right now." Martin tried to reason with the man.

"But I saw him _fall_. I went to his _funeral. _He is most certainly… _dead." _John choked on the last word slightly as he lost eye contact with Martin once again.

"Listen," Martin started again, " In my universe, where all of this is just a TV show, _Sherlock is alive_. He _faked_ the fall, and he _comes back." _

John looked up at Martin again.

"But it's just a TV show where you're from. How do I know it's different here than it was there?" John questioned. Martin puffed a sigh, and pulled out his phone.

"God I hope there's service here…" Martin mumbled as he typed in a text over to Benedict.

"What are you doing?" John questioned from his still seated position.

"You'll see." Martin said, turning to go sit on the couch again.

Martin looked down on the small phone screen as he read the text that he'd typed out:

'Bring Sherlock to Baker Street.'

* * *

Benedict Cumberbatch's IPhone buzzed in his pocket in the small, empty café. Across from the well-known actor, sat Sherlock Holmes, as he rambled on about possible theories he had about alternate universes.

The buzzing in his pocket surprised Benedict, as he would have never guessed for there to be service in this new universe. He carefully pulled the phone out of his pocket and surveyed the screen as he read the incoming text message from Martin.

'Bring Sherlock to Baker Street.'

Benedict furrowed his eyebrows as he read the text. It then occurred to him what his friend had done. _Shit, he told John about Sherlock, didn't he…?_

"What is it, what's wrong?" Sherlock asked suddenly in the middle of his monologue. "It's your friend." Sherlock stated as he read Benedict's expression. "Damn…" Sherlock muttered as he realized what Benedict's friend had done.

Benedict gave a slightly apologetic look towards his new acquaintance before stating, "How do you feel about a trip to Baker Street?"

* * *

After much hounding and debating, Benedict convinced the detective to reveal his… alive-ness to his best friend. Benedict used the reasons that 'it would only get worse the longer he waited to tell', and 'you're crushing him the longer you wait'. In the end, Benedict won the argument, much to his surprise.

The two look-alikes stood side by side outside of 221B Baker Street. Benedict looked over to Sherlock with a look that questioned 'are you ready?'. Sherlock replied to the look with a single nod, and pushed open the door.

The door swung open and the two men stood just outside the doorframe, peering inside.

"After you." Sherlock said, making a motion for Benedict to go in first.

Benedict complied and stepped inside the doorframe. With the stairs creaking slightly under each step, Benedict led Sherlock Holmes up the stairs to the latter's old flat.

Meanwhile, within the flat, the silence between John and Martin was broken by the sound of the creaking steps. John looked over to Martin in slight confusion. The actor gave a small smile and stood up from the couch. John turned to the door, and saw a shadow nearing the door. John stood abruptly and stared at the door along with Martin.

Benedict Cumberbatch stepped into the flat and looked around. John's breath stopped for a moment, before he realized that this wasn't actually Sherlock standing by the door. That's when he heard the continuing creaking of the stairs. _Who else could possibly be here? _John wondered as he listened to the slow steps nearing to the entrance of the flat. Another shadow appeared behind Benedict and John held his breath once more.

Martin and Benedict exchanged smiles as Benedict stepped towards Martin to reveal the genuine Sherlock Holmes.

John stumbled slightly backwards on one foot in shock of his best friend standing before him.

Silence remained within the flat as two old friends reunited.

John took a step closer to Sherlock and squinted as if he didn't believe what was standing in front of him.

Martin exchanged looks with Benedict and then decided to break the tense silence.

"Well, it seems like the two of you have a lot to catch up on, so we'll just be off." Martin started with Benedict towards the exit when they didn't notice any recognition that the pair had actually heard them.

Martin and Benedict slipped out of the flat and once they exited the area, the two burst into a fit of giggles.

"We just met _Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." _Benedict stated incredulously.

"And we fucking brought them back together!" Martin exclaimed between giggles.

Once they both caught their breaths, they started heading back to the TARDIS, which was waiting just across the street.

Benedict held the TARDIS door open for Martin as they both stepped in. The group of actors plus the Doctor and Clara were waiting by the door, staring at the duo in curiosity.

"How was it?" Zachary questioned from the back of the group.

"Incredible." Martin and Benedict said at the same time.

"I wouldn't say what you did was the best thing to do, though." The Doctor said, leaning against the TARDIS control panel.

"H-… how do you know what we did?" Martin asked.

"Oh, we were watching the entire time." The Doctor said as he pointed to the monitor that was attached the control panel.

"Oh, well… Why was it a bad idea?" Martin questioned.

"Well, it's all wibbly wobbly, but you two were lucky. This meeting just happened to be a fixed point in time, so if you two hadn't stepped in to have them meet again, it probably would have torn apart a piece of time and space." The Doctor stated matter-of-factly. Before anyone could retort, the Doctor already shouted, "So, who's next?"

"Erm, can we go to Avalon please?" Colin Morgan asked from his place besides Bradley.

"Avalon it is!" The Doctor shouted as he twirled around the console.

The TARDIS shook and jolted sending the passengers tumbling throughout the time machine once again. Little did they know that the Detective and the Blogger were running outside to try and catch their new friends before they were gone. The duo stared in amazement at the disappearing police box on the sidewalk, as they both realized that they were too late. Sherlock turned to John and asked, "What do you know about those two? I talked with Benedict, but he didn't say much about his uni-" Sherlock was interrupted by the hard punch that John threw at him.

"Well, I guess I deserved that, I-" Sherlock was interrupted _again _when John threw another punch, but this time near his cheekbones.

"Wh-" Sherlock started.

"Sorry, I punched Benedict before, thinking it was you, so I'm just making up for it." John explained.

"Now let's get inside and you can tell me why you… did what you did." John said with a slight anger in his tone.

The two walked into Baker Street, with John furious at Sherlock for faking his death, and Sherlock just happy to be home.

* * *

The TARDIS stopped abruptly at its destination after much spinning and shaking.

"Welcome to Avalon!" The Doctor shouted excitedly as he threw his hands in the air.

Bradley and Colin stepped forwards and looked at each other before smiling and swinging open the doors. A slight mist greeted the pair as they stepped out of the TARDIS. The fog was thin enough for the two actors to see the grey water and the looming ruin that stood upon a small island.

Bradley and Colin both walked a little along the grassy area. Cars zoomed by, and the actors noticed some of the drivers giving them quizzical looks due to their attire.

While Bradley stopped to observe the lovely scenery, Colin continued to walk a little further. He then began to notice a figure of a man that was also staring out at the water. Due to the fog, Colin couldn't make out who the man was, though he had an idea.

"Hello?" Colin called out in his thick accent. The head of the figure didn't turn, as it continued to look straight ahead.

Colin continued to walk towards the mysterious person, and the closer he came to the man, the more positive he became on who it was.

"Excuse me…" Colin trailed off once the face of the elderly man became clear. It was _his face_… Well, it was his face, but _older_. Merlin turned his head to face Colin and his eyes widened.

"W-what…" He trailed off. "Are you me from the past?" He asked, to which Colin chuckled.

"No." He just stated, too in awe to give any other further explanation. Colin then remembered his friend who was standing further back. The actor turned his head slightly, still keeping eye contact with his character, and shouted, "Bradley, come 'ere!"

"Who's Bradley? And who are _you?" _Merlin persisted.

"I-I'm… It's sort of difficult to explain but…" Colin trailed off once he heard the sound of jogging footsteps. Bradley emerged from the fog and jogged up to Colin's side. Both Bradley and Merlin's eyes widened at the sight of each other.

"Arthur?"

**A/N: SO! Merlin is up next! I'm really sorry that there wasn't much of Merlin in this chapter:\ i was planning for this chapter to be majority Merlin, but it just ended up different, so I'm going to put more Merlin-ness in the next chapter;) ALSO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I GET ANY MERLIN RELATED THINGS WRONG like I've mentioned before, I'm new to Merlin, and I haven't gotten the chance to watch a lot of it recently, so PLEASE let me know if I'm missing anything or if i get anything wrong! So what do you want to see the the Merlin gang do in the next chapter? any other ideas you might have? What do you/don't you like in the story so far? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS! The Sherlock idea in this chapter where Martin has Sherlock come in to reunite with John, is from the user Molly-Pond-Holmes SO THANK YOU SO MUCH**


	6. random update

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking so long for the next chapter to be up, but I'm having more writers block:( If you guys have any ideas or suggestions for what you want the Merlin gang to do next, please let me know! Also, school for me is starting tomorrow, and we had two unexpected days off because of snow days, so there will probably be a LOT of homework! Just giving you guys a heads up in case you don't hear from me soon, but trust me- the next chapter WILL be out eventually! Another thing as well, I was looking back on "a day in the lives of sherlock holmes and john watson" and i noticed that on the a/n that i put my tumblr url in cut my tumblr url out, so i'll put it on here for all of you who are interested. It's 'ropa24' and then '.' 'tumblr' '.' 'com'. Yeah, i don't think this website likes it when you put urls in here so just type that in without the quotation marks and the 'and then' and you'll be set! ill put it again below, but FEEL FREE TO SEND ME LOADS OF ASKS! i love asks so fill up my inbox! i'm pretty sure i have anonymous asks available too for those who want to use it, but i'll double check. so let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter in the reviews or on my tumblr! feel free to ask me anything on tumblr as well! thank you guys, and i'll see you in the next chapter!:D**

**my tumblr: .com**


End file.
